Control
Control is a City Building/Management simulation game made by Creative Initiatives Inc. It's expected to compete with games like Sim City. It will be released for the PC, and Inno-System. "No, it will not be always-online. You can play offline with ease." '' - Alfonso Hernandez, lead designer of C.I.I. A supposed shot at EA's recent release of Sim City'' Features Every individual person can be taken control of. Edit their name, their looks, and their personality and send them out into the city. Disasters may strike your city every now and then. It's up to you to lessen the damage and/or prevent large amounts of damage. Certain events can be predicted, such as weather related events, but more unorthodox events are unpredictable, such as a fire or a prison riot. Cities have essential needs - Power, Water, Funding, Entertainment, and Culture. These need to be managed by the player in order to maintain a stable environment. Some other issues need to be handled, such as a police force. A city will receive benefits from its resident celebrities. Sports industries also factor in. Superstars in these sports will give benefits to your city. Celebrities provide benefits until they move or pass away. Superstars provide benefits until they retire. You my find a "Young Star" on a team, which means they have the potential to become a star. The city's sports industries can be customized however you wish, with your choice of logo, name, and colors. The player can take the role of General Manager at will, controlling the team's roster. Championship earned will provide a large boost to your city's morale. Sports you can choose from: *Baseball *Basketball *Hockey *American Football *Futball/Soccer *Golf League *Cricket League *Boxing Industries can be manipulated as you please, for better or worse. You could take control of one of the video game industries, for example, and increase the sales by seeing to the production of a blockbuster game release. Or.. release an advertisement campaign for a game that's really meant to be bad! Modes *Ground Up - In Ground Up, you build a city from scratch. *Control - Take control of a real-life city such as New York, Moscow, or London. *End Scenario - Pick an apocalyptic scenario to recover from. *Time Machine - Pick a time period to start a city in. Control Mode Cities New York New York. Media center of the world and the largest city, in terms of population, in the United States. It has a diverse culture that's easy to manage, as people are very accepting. Foreigners and tourists may not feel comfortable, however. Tourists are the main source of income. New York has a team in all four of the U.S' major sports. And for most of those sports, they have more than one team. The teams struggle a lot, but the fanbase is very avid. Celebrities (Alright, I'm not that savvy when it comes to knowing celebrities. Fill this in if you want.) Sports Teams *New York Jets (American Football, Low Influence) *New York Giants (American Football, High Influence) *New York Liberty (Women's Basketball, Low Influence) *New York Knicks (Basketball, Very High Influence) *Brooklyn Nets (Basketball, Very High Influence) *New York Yankees (Baseball, Very High Influence) *New York Mets (Baseball, High Influence) *Staten Island Yankees (Minor League Baseball, Very Low Influence) *Brooklyn Cyclones (Minor League Baseball, Somewhat Low Infuence) *Brooklyn Blackout (ABA Basketball, Very Low Influence) *New York Red Bulls (Soccer, Somewhat Low Influence) Superstars *Derek Jeter - Yankees (Aged 40 at time of game release. Very High Influence) *Carmelo Anthony - Knicks (Age: 30. Very High Influence) *Eli Manning - Giants (Age: 33. Somewhat High Influence) *Deron Williams - Nets (Age: 29. Somewhat High Influence.) Young Stars *Tim Hardaway Jr. - Knicks (Age: 21. High Influence.) Local Industries *Rockstar Games: Gaming *Take-Two: Gaming *ABC: Media *American Stock Exchange: Financial *Verizon: Telecommunications Category:PC Games Category:Inno-System Games Category:Video Games Category:Games